


Apartment #9

by angge_fernandez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Character Death, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements, i won't specify the ending, just a heads up, more tags will be added, murder and mentall illnesses will be present in the story, other idols are mentioned here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angge_fernandez/pseuds/angge_fernandez
Summary: Chan and Felix are new to the city. The apartment they are staying in seem normal at first... yeah.. at first. Will they be able to make it through?





	1. [1]

"And here is your new apartment. **Apartment #9**. Are you sure about renting this place?"

Chan and Felix looked at the landowner before nodding, "Yes we're sure. We really need a place to stay, but if it's not okay to rent this room, we can always look for another one--"

"No, no, it's just.. I thought you'd be scared since.. you know..."

Chan glanced at Felix before looking at the landowner again, "It's really okay Mr. Park, we can handle it."

Mr. Park smiled, "Just call me Jinyoung hyung kids. I'll leave you now. Oh and the furniture is new so don't worry. If you need anything, I'm just downstairs."

Chan and Felix smiled and bowed as Jinyoung walked out, closing the door in the process. The two of them examined the new apartment they'll be staying in from now on. The apartment wasn't small, but it wasn't too big either. It was just perfect for 2 people. There were 2 bedrooms, 1 living room, 1 kitchen, and 1 bathroom. There was even a balcony that shows a good view of the world outside. Plus, the appliances are already here. They don't need to buy anything anymore.

Felix set down his backpack on the couch and sighed in relief, "It's a good thing I got hungry and asked to go to the convenience store. Or else, we'll never be able to find this apartment."

Chan chuckled, "I saw the same flyer on the way here 50 times. Don't exaggerate on me." Chan said making Felix laugh

"It's good to have a new change.." Felix said, sitting on the couch, his expression suddenly turning gloomy

Chan smiled sadly seeing Felix in this state, "Hey, forget about that okay? We came here for a fresh start. It's time to leave the past behind and look at what's in front of you. Okay?" Chan gently rubbed Felix's back with one hand as the other held his hand tightly

Felix squeezed his hand and smiled, "Thanks hyung."

Chan smiled, "That's more like it. Now come on, let's go unpack. Good thing it's a furnished apartment." Chan said and stood up, Felix following behind him

Felix entered his chosen room and put his luggage on his bed and started taking his clothes out, placing them in the closet. The room was suitable enough for one person. It had a single bed, a closet, a desk, and a big window. Felix liked it even though it was simple. Felix continued unpacking his stuff. By the time he finished, it was already 5 in the afternoon. It's almost time for dinner. Felix stepped out of his room and looked around for Chan. Seeing that he wasn't in the kitchen, bathroom, or living room, he guessed he was still unpacking in his room. Felix knocked on the door before walking in. Felix saw Chan putting up picture frames on his wall. It was _their_ picture.

"Aww Chris, you make me feel flattered." Felix teased

Chan chuckled, "Shut up Yongbok."

Felix glared at Chan before laying on the older's bed, "What are we gonna eat?"

Chan thought for a moment, "Black bean noodles?"

Felix smiled, "I'll go ask for a delivery number from Jinyoung hyung."

And the night went on without any problems occurring.

 

But this is only the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Felix finally got settled in. What events are waiting for these two?


	2. [2]

"Hyung we really have to go grocery shopping soon.." Felix said as he opened the cupboards for the 5th time

He already knew there was nothing there. He just opened them repeatedly, hoping food would magically appear in there.

"I know, I know. Should we go after brekky?" Chan asked, eating a spoonful of his chinese food

Chan ordered more food than usual so they'll have something to eat for breakfast. Felix is very much thankful for his parent-like attitude.

"Yeah sure." Felix said, sitting back down and eating another spoonful of his food

The two of them finished eating and went grocery shopping while also taking hundreds of pictures together.

"Do you think we'll be able to make friends here?" Felix asked as he and Chan were walking back to their apartment, grocery bags in hand

Chan shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I think we'll only be able to make some when we actually get jobs." Chan said

Felix groaned, "We just got here and you're already thinking about getting a job? Let's have fun first, you're rich right?" Felix joked

Chan chuckled, "You really think I'll spend all my money on you?"

Felix glanced at him, "You wouldn't?"

Chan smiled, "Of course I will, I love you."

Felix laughed, "This is why you're my favourite hyung." Felix said making Chan laugh

The two Aussies finally got home and put away their groceries. Just as Chan finished putting the last bottle of coke in the fridge, someone knocked on their door. Chan and Felix looked at each other with a confused look before Chan walked towards the door. Chan figured that maybe it was Jinyoung so he went and opened it. Chan opened the door and saw two unfamiliar faces, none of them being Jinyoung.

"Hello~" The two unfamiliar boys bowed

Chan immediately reciprocated the greeting, bowing as well.

"We heard from Jinyoung hyung that you guys moved in. We're your neighbors. I'm Kim Woojin and this is my cousin Yang Jeongin. It's nice to meet you." The boy with bear-like features said with a smile, holding out his hand

Chan smiled, "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Bang Chan and I moved in with my best friend Lee Felix." Chan smiled as he shook both of the boys' hands

"Please come in." Chan said and stepped aside

Woojin smiled as the two of them walked in, "Oh we also got this for you. My mom made a lot so we decided to give some to the new neighbors. They're rice cakes." Jeongin said, giving Chan a basket

"Oh you didn't have to."

Woojin smiled, "It's a welcome gift. Just accept it." Woojin chuckled

Chan smiled and thanked them, "Please sit down and make yourselves at home." Chan headed to the kitchen just as Felix stepped out

"We got company." Chan mumbled to Felix

Felix headed to the living room and smiled to their new neighbours, "Hi I'm Lee Felix, nice to meet you."

The two boys looked up but instead of them greeting Felix as well, they just stared at him with shocked faces. Not shocked as in "They're surprised by his good looks" kind of shocked. Shocked as in "They're too horrified by all of this" kind of shocked.

 

But why?

 

Felix stood there awkwardly as their neighbours stared at him like he had a huge pimple on his face. He touched his face and felt around it, feeling nothing out of the ordinary. Then why were they staring at him like that?

"Uh excuse me? Are you guys okay?" Felix asked, waving his hand in front of them, trying to snap them back to reality

Chan walked in holding two empty glass cups, "Do you guys want water, juice or coke? What about milk?"

Chan halted from his tracks when he saw the two boys staring at Felix, "Woah I didn't think your so-called hypnotism skills would work on them."

Felix turned to Chan, "That wasn't me. I just said 'Hi' and then they both looked like they glitched or something."

Chan placed the glass cups on the coffee table before shaking the two boys, "Hello~" Chan called out

The two finally snapped back to reality, "Yes I would love some pudding."

Chan stared at Jeongin with a weird look, "Wait what?" Jeongin asked himself

"You guys okay? You two spaced out for a while.." Felix said as he took a seat on the couch across the two boys

"We're sorry for spacing out, it's just.. you look a lot like someone we know." Woojin explained

"Really? Is that a.. good thing?" Felix asked, unsure

If the two stared at him like that then it's either he looked like someone who did bad to them before or someone dear to them.

"Kind of? Not really? I don't know. Just ignore it, we were delirious." Jeongin said

Felix was still curious but he decided not to push further into the topic. It might be a sensitive subject for them so he let it go. The whole day, the 4 boys just talked about random things and got to know each other. Chan and Felix found out that Jeongin and Woojin have been living here for 5 years. Both wanted to start being more independent but was still unsure so they decided to live together in the city. But they both got so used to each other that they didn't want to leave, so they stayed. Chan and Felix had fun talking to the 2 boys. They were really easy to talk to and were very fun people.

"I have a question... what exactly happened to this apartment?" Chan hesitantly asked

Before they even paid for the place, they were told that there was an incident that occurred right here in Apartment #9. But Jinyoung didn't specify what _exactly_ happened.

Woojin and Jeongin's face suddenly turned gloomy, "Oh.. that... I knew you'd ask.."

"Did something really bad happen?" Felix asked, his brows scrunched in concern

"Yeah.. kind of.. honestly, we were really shocked when Jinyoung hyung told us that someone rented this room. No one has lived here for the last 3 years.. ever since that accident.." Jeongin said, looking down

Chan and Felix became even more curious. 3 years? No one lived here for 3 years? How bad was it? Chan figured that maybe someone passed away here or maybe someone committed a really bad crime here. But he isn't sure.

"You guys will know soon. I don't think you guys would want to know yet. I mean, you just got here. We don't want you guys to be uncomfortable or anything. But don't worry, this apartment is very safe."

The two Aussie's gaze fell to the floor.

 

What really happened in Apartment #9?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an accident happened in Apartment #9. What could it be?


	3. [3]

"Thanks for having us. We should totally hang out more." Woojin said with a wide smile as he walked out the door, facing the two Aussies

"Definitely. You guys have our numbers right?" Chan said with a smile on his face

"Yeah. We'll hit you up hyungs."

The two Aussies laughed, "Sleep well you guys. Let's hang out soon." Felix waved before closing the door

"Woojin is really cute don't you think?" Chan said as he entered the kitchen with Felix

Felix laughed, "Hyung you've only met him today and you're already whipped?"

Chan laughed, "Hey no one said anything about being whipped!" 

Felix gave him a look, "I know that look hyung. It's the same look you gave your crush back in Australia." Felix smirked

"THAT wasn't a crush. It was "idolizing". And will you stop teasing me?! I'm going to bed." Chan deadpanned and walked out

Felix laughed as Chan did a dramatic exit. _'_ _He is SO whipped for Woojin hyung.'_   Felix thought to himself while shaking his head.

 

 

 

"Hyung.. do you feel that?" Felix asked, looking around cautiously

They were both sitting on the couch with Chan watching a movie and Felix reading his book about learning Korean.

"Feel what?" Chan asked without looking at the younger, completely immersed with Elsa's ice castle-building scene

"Like.. you're being watched..." Felix said, unsure

He's been feeling like he's being watched for the past 3 days. He didn't mention anything to Chan until today. He feels extra weird today. He didn't know why.

Chan glanced at Felix, "Your body is probably just tired, that's why you feel weird. Why don't you get some rest?"

Felix didn't say anything and glanced at the balcony. The curtains were closed, so there was no way that you would be watched from there.

"Hey."

Felix turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder, "I'm here. Hyung is here. Nothing's gonna happen to you on my watch. Okay?" Chan said, giving the younger a reassuring smile

Felix stared at Chan for a few seconds before sighing, "Alright. You're right, maybe I'm just tired."

"You've been studying Korean way too much, we already studied back in Australia."

Felix pouted, "Yeah but you started learning it 2 years before me, I still can't believe you learned it first without telling me."

Chan giggled, "Hey I already apologized. I even bought you a new plushie."

Felix smiled, "I know I just like guilt-tripping you." Felix laughed

Chan laughed, "You brat!" Chan said, tackling Felix down and attacking him with tickles

That night, Felix forgot all about the weird feeling he felt because Chan made him laugh so hard, coke went spurting right out of his nose.

Was it painful? Yes.

Did he punch Chan? Yes.

Did Chan regret it? No.

 

 

 

"I'm so glad we finally get to hang out!" Jeongin exclaimed as he held a bowl of popcorn close to him

"Sorry we can't go out though. Some clumsy idiot tripped down the stairs again." Woojin said and placed 2 more bowls of popcorn on the coffee table

"Hey! In my defense, I thought there was a big cockroach!" Jeongin said, trying to defend himself

"It was a bottle cap! That is nowhere near a cockroach!" 

"To be fair, it was on the side of the stairs! It so looked like a cockroach!" 

Felix laughed as he watched the 2 argue. It was funny seeing them like this, it was cute.

"Hey at least we get to have a Disney movie marathon. I've been dying to watch The Incredibles 2." Chan said, walking out of the kitchen with soda cans in hand

They were planning to go to the mall today but since Jeongin had a little 'incident' and sprained his ankle, he wasn't allowed to walk for a few days. And who doesn't love movie marathons right?

"I am so excited to see how Elastigirl saves the city!" Jeongin said excitedly

"Elastigirl? Forget her, I am so ready to see Jack-Jack in action!" Felix said enthusiastically grabbing a handful of popcorn

The two hyungs chuckled at the two maknaes. Sometimes, they forget they aren't 5. As soon as the movie started, the 4 boys immediately became quiet as they became immersed with the movie. Jeongin sat on the couch with his leg propped up on the couch. Basically he's taking up 90% of the couch. Woojin sat on the floor, right in front of Jeongin to make sure he'll be able to give Jeongin any snack he wanted. Chan sat on the other couch, his mouth filled with popcorn (they're barely past the intro and the popcorn's almost gone) while Felix sat on the floor across Chan as he leaned on the coffee table, stuffing his face with any snack his hand touched.

They've been in Korea for almost 2 weeks they can't believe they're having a movie marathon with friends already. The fact that they got close with Woojin and Jeongin so fast made them feel overwhelmed. It's not so easy making friends, yet here they were, watching a Disney movie with 2 new friends in a span of just barely 3 weeks.

Felix was focusing on the movie when he heard someone speak up, "Felix you might choke."

"No I won't." Felix responded

"What?"

Felix turned and saw the 3 boys looking at him, "What?"

"Who were you talking to hyung??" Jeongin asked

Felix's brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean? One of you spoke didn't you?"

Woojin shook his head, confused, "None of us did. You were the first one to speak."

Felix became even more confused. He was sure someone spoke. That's a pretty long sentence if he thought he just heard it.

"But one of you did.. you said 'Felix you might choke'." Felix said

"Well I was thinking it, but I didn't say it.. none of us did.. Felix are you okay?" Chan said, feeling concerned for his best friend

The past 2 days, Felix sometimes replies to something that none of them said. Chan knows this very well. Especially since.. you now.. he lives alone with Felix. Felix looked at the floor, his brain even more confused compared to when he's memorizing Korean vocabulary.

Felix shook his head, "Nevermind maybe I'm just too focused on the movie." Felix reassured the others

The others still seemed uncertain but Felix told them he was fine. Soon, they all started focusing on the movie again. But Felix's head barely made him concentrate. The past 2 days, he's been hearing things. Like someone telling him that he'll trip, someone telling him he'll cut his finger, someone telling him he'll burn himself, and now, someone telling him he'll choke. Felix would've felt comforted if it was Chan and if the voice didn't sound like it was threatening his life.

At first, he thought it was just Chan messing with him. But now he knows it really isn't Chan.

 

But if Chan, Woojin, and Jeongin didn't say it, then who did?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is responsible for making Felix feel uneasy?


	4. [4]

"Hey Chan hyung, do you want coffee?" Felix asked as he grabbed himself a mug

Felix heard Chan walk in but was confused as to why the older wasn't replying.

"Hyung?" Felix asked, turning around

"Yeah?" Chan asked as he walked in the kitchen, drying his hair with a small towel

Felix's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Didn't you just walk in??"

Chan looked at Felix with a confused look, "No? I was in my room, I just got here.." 

Felix scratched his head as his gaze fell to the floor. He could've sworn he heard someone walk in. And him and Chan are the only ones living here...

"Felix I'm worried about you. Are you sure you're okay?"

Felix looked up at Chan as the older leaned against the kitchen island, a concerned look plastered on his face.

Felix sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know anymore hyung. I don't know if this is because of fatigue or I'm losing my mind." 

Chan placed a hand on Felix's shoulder and squeezed it lightly, "Maybe you should take it easy on studying for a while. We have the rest of our lives here, there's no rush. If this isn't because you're tired, I promise I'll help you solve this." 

Felix nodded as he walked closer to Chan and buried his face in the crook of the older's neck. Chan wrapped his arms around Felix protectively as Felix wrapped his arms tightly around Chan's waist. Chan wasn't one of those typical "You're just tired, get some rest." kind of people. He looks deeper into something and knows that everything happens for a reason. Whatever is happening to Felix right now, has to have a reason. And Chan wants to know what. He can't handle seeing his best friend like this.

 

Felix is like his little brother. And he'll do anything to protect Felix from any kind of danger.

 

Anything.

 

 

 

Felix sighed as he leaned against the bathroom sink. He doesn't know what's going on anymore. He's been feeling really strange these past few days. It's been exactly 4 days since Felix started hearing and seeing things around him. Even when he's not at the dorm. He sometimes hears Chan say something and when he does reply, he finds out that Chan never spoke up. Sometimes when him and Chan would go somewhere, he thought he would feel someone following him, or someone would be standing behind him. These small things freak Felix out. And so does Chan. If Felix is freaked out, Chan is freaked out. And vice versa. That's how their friendship works.

Felix bent down and splashed cold water on his face, trying to calm himself down. This past 3 weeks has been pretty crazy for him. Nothing like this has ever happened to him back in Australia. Felix let the water run down his freckled cheeks as his hands rested on both sides of the sink. Felix thought he saw something move from behind him, so he looked up. Felix looked up and saw someone standing behind him, taking him by surprise. Felix gasped and turned around, but no one was there. Felix turned back to the mirror, but the person was gone.

Person? Is it even a person? Felix tried catching his breath and tried slowing his panicking heart down. He knew he saw the person's face, but now he can barely remember it. But he knows it was just standing there, staring at him with a poker face. It didn't look gorey or anything. It looked pretty decent.

_'Was that a ghost??'_

Felix jumped when someone suddenly knocked on the door, "Felix you okay in there?"

Felix took a deep breath before replying, "Yeah hyung, just give me a second."

 

What was that figure?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was the figure that Felix saw? More importantly, who was it?


	5. [5]

Felix woke up and realized that he was still in his room. He checked his digital clock and saw that it was 8: 13 in the evening.

_'I don't remember sleeping that early..'_

Felix was about to go to sleep again when he noticed a dark figure standing by his window. He stared at the figure for a few seconds to make sure that it wasn't just his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Felix rubbed his eyes to make sure his eyes weren't messing with him. The figure was still there. Felix recognized the figure. It was the same figure that he saw in his bathroom mirror. He recognized it's body proportions.

Suddenly, the figure lunged at Felix, holding a sharp knife high in the air as the blade reflected off the light of the moonlight. Felix screamed as the figure ran to him, his body not reacting quicker, making him stiff as a stick. The figure stabbed Felix right in his chest, but before the blade could completely go through his body, he suddenly woke up, drenched in sweat. Felix panted as he tried catching his breath. Felix felt around his body, trying to look for any sort of injuries but there was none. Felix looked around his room and saw no one there.

_'It was all a dream!'_

Felix ran to the light switch and turned his light on. He looked around and everything seemed normal. That night, Felix slept with the lights on, feeling too scared that the same figure would come back for real this time.

 

 

 

"Good morning."

Felix yawned as he walked in the kitchen and sat on one of the high chairs by the kitchen island. He didn't even bother responding to Chan's greeting. Confused, Chan turned and looked at the younger with a raised brow. But once he saw the younger's state, his expression immediately turned from weirded out to completely shocked.

"You look like the walking dead, did you even sleep last night?" Chan asked, as his gaze shifted from the pancakes he was currently cooking to the distressed koala

Felix's brown hair was a complete mess. His hair was sticking up all over the place and his eyes were a bit puffy along with dark circles around them. To top it off, his skin was a lot paler compared to his tanned skin.

Felix groaned, "I had the same stupid dream again." Felix rested his head on his arm, leaning his torso against the kitchen island

"That figure stabbed you in your dream again?" Chan asked, placing a fully cooked pancake on a plate that was stacked with other cooked pancakes

"Yes! It's like it's haunting me! First, he haunts me in real life, and now, even in my dreams??! This is crazy hyung!"

He's been lacking sleep for the past week. The dreams started a few days ago, and he didn't know why.

"After brekky, why don't you take a nap on the couch? I'll stay with you the whole time. How does that sound?" Chan placed two plates of pancakes on the kitchen island

Felix stood up to grab some forks and cups as Chan went to grab the carton of milk, "I would really LOVE to sleep hyung, but I'm scared the same dream will happen again." Felix sat down, setting down the cups and handed Chan one of the forks he took

"I'll be there. I at least need to know whether you're saying something or not. It might help us figure out why you dream of that figure stabbing you." 

After the two of them finished breakfast, they both cleaned up and headed to the living room. Felix grabbed his pillow and blanket and got settled on the couch. Chan entered a random animation movie and sat down on the floor in front of Felix, knowing Felix's long body will need the whole couch if he wanted to sleep properly.

"You good?" Chan turned to Felix

Felix slowly nodded, his eyes turning droopy, "Yeah I'm good." Felix sleepily mumbled as his eyes slammed shut

Chan chuckled as he ran a hand through Felix's hair, stroking the younger's head lovingly. It's been almost a week since Felix last got a good nights' sleep. Every night, he dreams of the same dream. He always woke up drenched in sweat. One time, Chan was supposed to go grab some water but he heard Felix taking deep breaths in his room making him run to the younger's room immediately. Chan wanted to keep an eye out on Felix and even offered to stay up all night, but Felix didn't let him and ushered him to go back to his room so the older can sleep properly. Chan pecked Felix's forehead before turning back to the movie, silently squealing once he realized he just put in Iron Man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The figure tried to kill Felix. But why? And what could those dreams mean?


	6. [6]

Felix sat on the couch as he thought about the dreams he was having. He was currently alone because Chan went to buy more snacks. It's been 7 days since that figure started appearing in his dreams. And every night, it seemed to be getting worse. The first two nights, it was just the figure stabbing him every time he tries to sleep. But recently, the figure does more than that. Sometimes the figure would drag him out of bed and push him out the window, but when he wakes up, he's on the floor and not the bed. Sometimes he'll strangle him and he'll feel like choking, but when he wakes up, Chan is there trying to stop him from strangling himself. He thanks the Lord that Chan was a light sleeper.

And every night, every time he dreams about the figure, his eyes always glances at the clock first. And every night, it says the same thing.

 **8: 13 PM**.

Every time, the clock always says 8: 13 PM and he doesn't know why. Why that specific time? He really doesn't know what's going on. Why is that figure killing him in his dream? Does he know who that figure is?

 

Then it hit Felix.

_'Oh no. It must be him.'_

Felix felt more nervous with each passing second.

"I'm back!"

Felix turned and saw Chan entering with a few plastic bags in hand.

"Hyung! I know why I've been having those dreams!" Felix yelled, startling Chan

"Wait you do?? Wait here!" Chan said and ran to the kitchen, placing the items down on the kitchen island before running back to Felix and sat beside him on the couch

"Tell me! What is it?!" Chan said, panting

"What if... what if it was _him_...?" Felix hesitantly asked

Chan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What?? Who's 'him'??" 

Felix sighed, " **Eric**."

Chan gasped, "You don't think.."

Felix suddenly burst into tears. All the stress he's been feeling, the anger, the frustration, the tiredness, the fear, it all came out of him. Chan didn't think twice to pull Felix to his chest. He knows how hard things have been for Felix since that **incident**.

"Shh Felix, it's okay, everything will be okay." Chan softly whispered in Felix's ear as he rubbed the younger's back comfortingly

"Hyung I did this to him. He's coming back for me. He hates me--"

"Shh Felix, don't say that. It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault, okay?" Chan hugged Felix tighter as the younger kept sobbing in his chest

Felix let everything out. He blamed himself. He blamed himself for what happened to _him_. He blamed himself for asking Chan to leave Australia and moving to another country. He blamed himself for **everything**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix finally figured out who the figure was and knew the reason why he's been having those dreams... or does he? Who could Eric be? What could've happened between him and Felix?


	7. [7]

"Don't hesitate to wake me up if you can't sleep okay?"

Felix nodded as Chan pecked his cheek. Chan decided that it would be best if Felix slept in his room. Normally, Felix would decline thinking that he'll just be a burden to Chan. The older has done a lot for him already. But right now, all he wants is to be beside the person he trusts most. Felix threw an arm over Chan's stomach before snuggling into the older's chest. Chan softly smiled as he wrapped an arm around Felix's torso, pulling the younger closer to him. Felix felt safe in Chan's arms. It reminds him of how his mom used to hold him. Felix is very thankful to have someone like Chan in his life. Chan is like his parent, his brother, and his best friend all in one. And Felix wouldn't give him up for anything.

 

 

 

Felix woke up and saw that it was still dark outside. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 8: 14 PM.

 _'The time changed.. why did the time change??'_  

Felix turned to look beside him and saw no sign of Chan. Felix sat up and looked around the room and realized that he was back in his room. Did Chan move him here? Suddenly, someone held his shoulder and forced him to turn around. What Felix saw made his blood run cold. It was a person that looked all bloody. His chest was covered in blood and his face was contorted into a silent scream. His eye sockets was empty, it was nothing but black.

Felix froze. The person moved closer to him and then..

 

" **Seo Changbin is coming**."

 

Chan jumped when he heard someone scream beside him. He immediately sat up and turned to Felix. Felix was panting so hard and his body was drenched in sweat. Chan stood up and ran to open his light switch. He saw Felix crying and shaking so bad. Felix never woke up like this. He's witnessed Felix wake up a few times before but he's never woke up crying before. He would only be panting and drenched in sweat. But now, he was shaking and crying so hard. He seemed really scared. Chan immediately ran to Felix's side and engulfed him in a hug. Felix shook as he let out loud sobs. His body was shaking, his lips were quivering, and his mind was all over the place.

 

What the heck did he just see? And who the hell is Seo Changbin?

 

 

 

"How are you feeling?"

Felix sat in the couch, still not fully recovered from his nightmare. Felix held the cup of warm tea tightly in his hands. Chan wrapped a thick blanket around Felix's shoulder, seeing that the younger's shoulders were still shaking. Someone knocked on the door making Felix flinch. Chan rubbed Felix's shoulder before heading to the door.

"We got here as soon as I saw the text!"

Woojin stood there, still in his pyjamas, his hair all dishevelled with Jeongin standing beside him, rubbing his eyes while holding a plushie in his other hand, also in his pyjamas.

"I am so sorry to disturb you guys but Felix hasn't been well lately." Chan said, stepping aside

It was only 5 in the morning. Chan wanted to wait later to call the other 2 over but he was too concerned for Felix.

"What happened?" Jeongin asked, sitting beside Felix, wrapping an arm around the younger gently

"We weren't planning on asking you guys anytime soon but I really think we should seek help now."

Woojin stood in front of Felix and waited for Chan to tell them what happened, knowing that in Felix's current state, he wouldn't be able to say anything. Chan sighed and sat down on the other couch, patting the space beside him so Woojin could sit down too. Woojin sat down and faced Chan. Chan told them everything. Everything that has been going on with Felix. From the first week they've been there where he kept feeling like he was being watched, the second week where he kept hearing and seeing things, to this week where he kept having those weird dreams.

Woojin listened intently as Chan told him everything. Chan kept fumbling with his hands nervously and his voice was slightly shaking. Woojin glanced at Chan's hands before placing a hand over Chan's to comfort the younger. Chan's fumbling stopped but his voice still shook with every word he spoke. After Chan finished telling them everything, Woojin glanced at Jeongin. Jeongin had the same look that Woojin had.

 **Concern**.

"Woojin-ah..."

Woojin turned to Chan, "Hmm?"

" **Who is Seo Changbin**?"

And that one question made Woojin and Jeongin freeze.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure you guys have the same question too. Who is Seo Changbin?


	8. [8]

"What?"

Chan looked up at Woojin, "Felix said the figure whispered to him that Seo Changbin was coming before he woke up screaming. Who is Seo Changbin?"

Woojin looked back at Jeongin and the younger had a sad look on his face. Woojin sighed. They deserve to know. After all that's happened to them, they HAVE to know.

"Seo Changbin was one of our close friends. He used to live here in this apartment 3 years ago. He's been here way longer than me and Jeongin have. When we first arrived here, he was the first person to speak to us. He made us feel welcome and he befriended us. We soon found out that he lived here with his boyfriend, Kim Jinwook." Woojin paused, letting Chan and Felix take everything in

Felix just sat there, staring at Woojin without uttering a word, and Chan did the same thing.

"Their relationship worked out pretty okay. Whenever we hang out together, they always got along well. And they were happy with each other... but.."

"But... what?" Chan asked

"But... one night, we heard police sirens right out of the window. When I looked over... Jinwook laid there... lifelessly.. he was ran over by a car."

Chan and Felix's eyes widened. They didn't think it would be something like this.

"We soon found out that Changbin committed suicide... he stabbed himself with a kitchen knife.. right here.. in this very room.."

Chan glanced at Felix and saw Felix staring at the floor. It was all too much for the two of them to take in.

"After a week, the detective told us, based on the evidences and witnesses, that the reason Jinwook ran out that night was because he found out that Changbin was cheating on him. It was Jinwook's last words before he took his last breath. When the detective reached Changbin's room, he saw him laying there with a knife on his chest. Changbin committed suicide because Jinwook found out he was cheating."

Chan gulped, his throat feeling dry. Felix stared at the cup in his hands, his used to be warm tea now cold.

"But we don't believe that that's what happened. We know Changbin well and we know he wouldn't cheat, and he wouldn't commit suicide. He always told us that self-harm was wrong. He's a very loyal person too. We just wish we know what really happened." Woojin sighed, burying his face in his hands

Chan wrapped an arm around Woojin and squeezed his shoulders comfortingly. Jeongin took the cup from Felix's hands and held the trembling boy's hands tightly. Felix squeezed Jeongin's hand lightly, letting him know that he appreciates Jeongin's comfort.

"Hyung I really don't think this is a coincidence.. maybe we should call Hyunjin and Seungmin hyung.." Jeongin said, his voice quiet

Woojin looked up and nodded, "I know. I was thinking the same thing." Woojin stood up, pulling his phone out

Suddenly, Felix saw someone appear in front of him.

 

It was _him_.

 

It was **Changbin**.

 

Felix was about to react, but Changbin was quicker. Changbin suddenly started strangling him. Felix held Changbin's wrist as Changbin stradled him. Felix tried fighting him off but to no avail. Changbin was much stronger than him. Felix could see black spots form in his vision and he was gasping for air. He couldn't breathe. His head was throbbing and his chest hurt. Felix closed his eyes and just waited for death to come to him.

"Felix!"

Felix opened his eyes and saw Chan and Woojin holding his wrists while Jeongin had his arms wrapped around him from behind. Felix blinked and realized that his hands were on his neck.

_'Was I choking myself?'_

"Felix what's going on?? You suddenly started choking yourself." Woojin asked, concern written all over his face

"B-But I wasn't. Someone was strangling m-me. It was h-him." Felix stuttered, his voice shaking as tears pooled in his eyes

Jeongin hugged Felix tighter to comfort the older male.

"Changbin?" Chan asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern

Felix nodded timidly, his body still shaking. Chan and Woojin exchanged glances before Woojin walked away, his phone in hand. Chan sat down beside Felix. Jeongin let go of Felix, knowing Felix would prefer Chan's embrace. Chan wrapped his arms around Felix, pulling him to his chest. Felix snuggled close to Chan, tears streaming down his face. Neither of them knew why all of this was happening to them.

All Chan knows is that he needs to protect Felix. No matter what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's who Changbin is. The question now is, what is his motive?


	9. [9]

"Thank you so much for coming at such short notice, I promise I'll make it up to you guys."

Woojin stepped aside as his two best friends, Hyunjin and Seungmin, stepped inside.

"It's cool hyung, anything for our best friends. We weren't doing anything anyways." Hyunjin said as he took off his shoes

"Actually we were getting ready for a date, but that could wait. This can't." Seungmin said, in a joking manner

Woojin chuckled, "I'll pay for your dinner next time."

"It's fine hyung." Seungmin laughed

"Oh Chan, Felix, this is Hyunjin and Seungmin. They are paranormal specialists. They're also our best friends."

The 4 of them greeted each other warmly and introduced themselves to each other before Hyunjin and Seungmin took a seat on the couch, facing the others. Seungmin and Hyunjin secretly glanced at Felix before exchanging looks with each other, but of course that didn't go unnoticed with the said boy.

Seungmin cleared his throat, "So what happened here? On the way up, we could already feel the strong negative energy."

"Yeah and it's never been like that before. This room always had a negative energy, but it's much stronger now." Hyunjin added

Felix looked up at Chan with a scared look. Chan looked back at him with concerned eyes. Chan carefully squeezed Felix's shoulder.

"Things have been happening ever since we arrived..."

Hyunjin and Seungmin exchanged glances before turning back to Chan.

"Can you tell us everything that happened?" Seungmin asked gently

And Chan did. Chan told them everything from the very beginning. Felix just sat quietly and listened to Chan's words. After Chan was done, both and Hyunjin and Seungmin were quiet. They look like they were very deep in thought. The whole room was silent as the others gave the couple the silence they needed.

"Hyung.. what if.. Changbin hyung is coming back?" Seungmin asked, breaking the silence

Hyunjin looked at Seungmin, "I was thinking the same thing. Plus Felix said Changbin hyung said it so.."

"Is this a thing for you guys??" Chan asked

Hyunjin and Seungmin laughed, "Yeah pretty much."

"Seungmin hyung, do you really think Changbin hyung will come back? If he will, how? Isn't he gone?" Jeongin asked

"I know Jeongin. I don't mean that he'll come back as a person.. I mean he'll come back.. as a spirit.. but I still don't know why." Seungmin answered

"Why would a spirit come back? Does Changbin still have unfinished business?" Chan asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern

"Changbin hyung is an Earthbound spirit. Earthbound spirits are spirits who experienced a sudden or traumatic death. Since Changbin hyung passed away, everytime we go over to Woojin hyung and Jeongin's place, this room always felt weird. That's because Changbin hyung is still here. Most Earthbound spirits either wander around or they stay in the area where they were killed. And in this case, Changbin hyung chose to stay here in this apartment." Hyunjin explained to enlighten the others

The 4 other boys remained silent, listening to whatever Seungmin and Hyunjin has to say.

"There are a lot of reasons why spirits become bound to Earth. One of the few is they don't know they're dead yet, they have unfinished business, they are guilty, they chose not to go, the living can't let them go, or they're angry. You guys gave Changbin hyung a proper burial right?" Seungmin said

Woojin and Jeongin nodded, "Of course."

"Then it's not the living holding onto him..." Hyunjin mumbled, but still loud enough for the others to hear

Seungmin and Hyunjin weren't able to attend Changbin's funeral because they were in Busan taking care of a haunted house. They visited Changbin's grave when they got back though. They were a little close to Changbin thanks to Woojin and Jeongin. Finding out that he passed away was truly a devastating news.

"The past 3 years, Changbin hyung has been quiet. But now, he's making himself known. That is the reason why those things are happening to Felix. But I still don't get why he is targetting Felix.." Seungmin said

Hyunjin suddenly gasped making Seungmin flinch, "I know why!" Hyunjin exclaimed as he repeatedly hit Seungmin's arm

"What? What is it?" Seungmin asked, holding Hyunjin's hands to save his poor arm from being covered in bruises AGAIN

"Felix looks exactly like _him_."

"Who??" Felix asked, his voice sounding small

" **Kim Jinwook**."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Felix looks like Jinwook? Interesting.


	10. [10]

"Wait what??" Felix asked, his gaze shifting between Changbin's former friends

"I knew he seems awfully familiar..." Seungmin mumbled to himself

Jeongin sighed and looked at Felix, "Remember when we first met? When me and Woojin hyung stared at you for a while? And we said you looked like someone we knew? It was him.. Jinwook hyung.."

"We didn't tell you because we didn't think it was important for you to know. But now we know we should've."

"Tell me what happened to the two of them again." Hyunjin said

"Changbin cheated on Jinwook. Jinwook was so devastated that he ran out, but got ran over by a car. When Jinwook found out he cheated, Changbin killed himself by stabbing himself. At least that was what the detective told us." Woojin explained

It was quiet for a few seconds as Seungmin and Hyunjin took in the information, until Chan spoke up.

"Wait, if sudden or traumatic death is the common reason why some spirits stay, then why is Changbin here? Didn't he commit suicide? Is he guilty? Or did he just choose to stay here?"

That made the others think. If the common reason for earthbound spirits being here on earth was because of sudden or traumatic death, and if Changbin committed suicide, then why would he be bound to earth?

"Unless..."

The others turned to Jeongin, "Unless?" Hyunjin asked

" **Unless it wasn't suicide...** "

The room fell silent.

"Jeongin what do you mean?" Chan asked

"Think about it. Aside from Chan hyung and Felix hyung, we all know Changbin hyung well. Well enough to know that he would NEVER cheat and he would NEVER take his own life."

Woojin, Seungmin, and Hyunjin looked down. It was true. They didn't believe the detective's words at all.

"But... we also know Jinwook hyung well... and he wouldn't dare hurt Changbin.." Hyunjin said

This was pretty hard for the 4 of them. They were doubting their own friends. Between the two of them, who is really responsible for Changbin's death? Chan and Felix sat there silently. They can't butt into this because they know nothing about Changbin.

"Is that all the detective said?" Felix asked

Hyunjin and Seungmin felt bad for Felix. The boy looked restless. It's like Changbin wouldn't stop until he gets what he wants.

Seungmin suddenly sat up straight.

Jeongin nodded, "Yeah."

"Seungmin what's wrong?" Woojin asked when he saw the other's expression

Woojin knows that look well. It's the look he makes when he suddenly realizes something.

"I need more info. Do you still have the detective's phone number?" Seungmin asked

Woojin nodded, "Yeah, he gave me his calling card before. I don't know if his number changed though."

"Call him. If not, try the station. He's bound to be there."

Woojin pulled his phone and wallet out of his pocket before calling the detective.

"Why would the detective give him his calling card?" Chan mumbled

Jeongin snorted, "Chill hyung, it's for science."

Chan laughed before playfully tackling Jeongin. Felix, Seungmin, and Hyunjin laughed as they watched the two wrestle with each other. Felix felt relieved that the others were still trying to lighten up the situation rather than completely bringing it down.

 

 

 

"Detective Lee said that he can't come today because he's training a few trainees today. But he's free tomorrow and the next few days so we'll just have to wait for him tomorrow." Woojin explained as he walked back into the living room

The others nodded as Woojin sat beside Seungmin on the floor. Jeongin set up a movie to get their mind off of things. Felix was more comfortable now compared to earlier and was conversing with Hyunjin.

"Food's on the way." Chan said as he walked out of his room

"You ordered food??!" Jeongin asked, turning to Chan so abruptly

"Yeah why? It's the least I could do for helping me and Felix out." Chan said, taking a seat on the other couch

"Hyung why can't you be like that?" Jeongin asked, turning to Woojin

"I spent a whole paycheck on you, shut up."

Jeongin giggled before turning back to the movie. The whole night, they pretended like nothing ever happened and just focused on getting to know each other and having fun, not knowing that something big was about to happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more to Changbin and Jinwook's death that we don't know about. What really happened between them?


	11. [11]

"Detective Lee, it's nice to see you again." Woojin said, shaking the detective's hand

The detective has just arrived in Chan and Felix's apartment. It was still kind of early. It was 9 AM.

"Nice to see you too Woojin. Please, just call me Minho."

They all exchanged greetings and introduced themselves properly.

"Pleasure to meet you Detective Lee." Felix greeted, bowing to Minho

Minho stared at Felix in shock. He glanced at Woojin and saw the older boy nod.

"I know Minho, I know. It's one of the reasons why we called you over. We need more information." Woojin said, leading Minho to the couch

"About what?" Minho asked, sitting down

The others followed and sat on different spots.

"About Changbin and Jinwook's death..."

Minho's expression suddenly changed, "I already told you what needs to be said. What else is there for you to know?"

"Please. We know there's something else. Changbin hyung would never do something like that." Jeongin said, his eyes full of sadness

Minho sighed, "You guys. I'm a detective. I would never lie about something like this. I'm not like the other people in the force who accept bribery. I told you what I saw, I told you the theory, that's it."

"What if your theory was wrong?" Hyunjin said

"What if you analyzed it wrong? What if there was something missing in the crime scene?" Seungmin said

"Who said it was my theory?" Minho said

The others stared at him, obviously not expecting that response.

Minho sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you."

"Aha! I knew it! Bribery!" Jeongin exclaimed as he stood up and pointed at Minho

Minho's brows furrowed in confusion, "What? No. Listen.." Minho reached out and pushed Jeongin's hand down gently as the younger slowly sat back down

"The truth is..."

The room became silent as they waited for the Minho's next words.

"Changbin is actually my friend. He's my best friend. And I know who all of you are because he used to tell me stories about you guys. The things you did together. And yes, I also knew Jinwook. He's another one of my best friends. When I found out the two of them died, it was too hard for me to take in. We looked for clues and analyzed everything. But I didn't make the final conclusion. It was my partner."

_"What happened here?" Minho asked, walking over to the other police officers on duty_

_"It's a run over Sir. This boy suddenly ran across the street. It was too sudden that the drivers weren't able to stop." A police officer explained_

_Minho walked past the yellow police tape and went near the victim. When he saw the face of the victim, his blood suddenly ran cold._

_"J-Jinwook..."_

_Minho felt tears well up in his eyes. It was Jinwook. A close friend of his is now lifelessly lying on the cold street in his own blood._ _Minho started pinching his arm and rubbing his eyes, to make sure he was still in reality. He looked at the victim's face again, expecting to see a new and unfamiliar face._

_But no, it never changed._

_Minho walked over to Jinwook and saw that his chest was still moving._

_"When's the ambulance getting here?" Minho asked_ _with a shaky voice_

_"They're on their way sir."_

_"H-Hyung.."_

_Minho looked down and saw Jinwook staring at him. He immediately kneeled down beside Jinwook._

_"The ambulance is coming. Whatever you do, don't close your eyes okay?" Minho said, feeling tears well up in his eyes_

_Jinwook smiled, "It's okay hyung. At least now I know what Changbin hyung has been doing to me.." Jinwook said, his eyes beginning to flutter close_

_"What do you mean Jinwook? What is he doing?" Minho asked, confused_

_"He's a cheater.." Jinwook said before he took his last breath_

_Minho stared at Jinwook's pale face in disbelief. Cheating? Changbin? Changbin would never._

_"Detective Lee, there's another accident in one of the apartments."_

_Minho turned and looked at which apartment the police officer was pointing at. Minho's eyes widened. He was pointing to a VERY familiar apartment complex. Minho ran to the apartment, following the police officer's lead. The more they walked, the more he felt nervous._ _T_ _hey stopped in front of a door, and Minho wished he never knew how to read numbers._

 

_**[Apartment #9]** _

 

 _Changbin and Jinwook's apartment._ _Minho felt his knees weaken as the police officer slowly opened the door, walking past the recently put up yellow police tape._ _There were other officers inside already, investigating the crime scene._ _Minho walked over and saw a man laying there with knife to his chest, a pool of blood forming right under him. Minho felt tears run down his face when he saw who the man was._

_"C-Changbin..."_

_A man walked over to Minho. He is actually Minho's partner, Kim Seokjin._

_"We better get started looking for clues hyung.. you can do this.." Seokjin said, placing a hand on Minho's shoulder_

"The theory that I told you? It was mostly his. He checked the security footage and theorized everything. Changbin's fingerprints were on the knife so we thought it seemed accurate. The both of us weren't sure. I only said that specific theory so you wouldn't question anything else, chief's orders, not mine." Minho said

The others were listening attentively to every word that came out of Minho's mouth.

"Wait so basically, the theory wasn't fully accurate? You guys lied?" Chan asked

Minho tilted his head, "Well we didn't completely lie though. We didn't change anything in the story. We don't know what actually happened, so technically, we aren't even close to lying."

"If you weren't sure about your partner's theory, then why would you tell them that?" Felix asked, his brows furrowed

"Civilians aren't supposed to meddle in with police work. And from what I've heard from Changbin, you guys are pretty nosy."

The others sheepishly scratched their napes. It was true. They wouldn't stop until they know what actually happened.

"But.."

The others looked up at Minho.

"I never said I stopped investigating.."

Seungmin gasped, "Changbin hyung's case is still open??"

Minho smiled and nodded, "I've been secretly investigating his case for the past 3 years. I know Changbin. He wouldn't cheat nor commit suicide. I've been trying to contact his brother recently, but I can't reach out to him."

"Well, where does he live?" Felix asked

"Not far from here." Woojin replied

"Then let's go get him." Chan said

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're on their way to talk to Changbin's brother. What will the team find out next?


	12. [12]

"Are you sure he's home?"

The 7 of them were standing outside of Jisung's house, Changbin's brother. They've been standing there for 2 hours but no one is answering the door.

"Yes! It's a Saturday. I observed him for 2 weeks straight, he doesn't get out of the house on weekends." Minho said, tiptoeing, trying to see past the gates

"Observed? Or stalked?" Seungmin deadpanned

Minho glared at Seungmin before ringing the bell again, "Jisung? Please we just want to talk to you, we aren't gonna harm you or anything, you know us." Minho yelled loudly so the person inside would be able to hear

"We won't, he might." Seungmin said

"I will taze you."

"I will hit you."

"You guys!" Hyunjin yelled making the two stop bickering

The car ride became hell because of those two arguing in the back.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow?" Jeongin suggested

"We can't. You saw Felix this morning right?" Chan said

The 7 of them slept in Chan and Felix's apartment (with Chan paying for dinner again because he's rich) and last night, Felix had the same nightmare, except it's much worse. Before, Changbin either just whispered to him with that scary looking face or killed him in a snap. But now, he'll kill Felix in his dreams in a more gruesome way and every time, Felix would wake up screaming in fear. The bags under his eyes were getting worse and he looks even worse than last week.

"It's okay hyung, Jeongin's right. We've been here for 2 hours and I know all of you are tired and hungry. I'm really sorry for causing this much trouble." Felix looked down, feeling extremely guilty

Minho walked over to Felix, "Hey, don't be sorry. I haven't had much progress with Changbin's case for the past 3 years until you came. I'm not stopping until we crack this case." Minho said, putting a hand on Felix's shoulder, squeezing it tightly to reassure the younger

"Yeah, plus we want to know what really happened. Changbin hyung doesn't deserve to be wronged like this if Seokjin hyung's theory is wrong." Hyunjin said

Suddenly, they heard the gates open. The 7 of them turned and saw a thin brunette looking at them. He was so thin and was about the same height as Changbin used to be. He seemed pretty healthy though, he didn't have bags under his eyes nor where they puffy. Being thin probably runs in the family.

"Please come in."

 

 

 

"It's been a while hyung."

The 8 of them were gathered in Jisung's living room. Jisung entered the room with a bunch of snacks in hand followed by Woojin who's carrying a big bottle of coke and a pack of disposable plastic cups.

"This is one of the reasons why I missed Jisung hyung." Jeongin said, grabbing some food and shoving them in his mouth

Jisung laughed before sitting down, "How have you guys been? It's been a while."

The others smiled sadly, "Yeah.. we missed you a lot.." Hyunjin said

"What about you hyung?" Seungmin asked

Jisung shrugged, "I'm okay. I feel better than before. Sorry for making you guys wait. I wasn't really ready to see you guys yet." Jisung sheepishly scratched his nape

"I lowkey wanted to climb up your gates, but I'll get arrested and that will look really bad considering my occupation." Minho said making the others laugh

"I'm Jisung by the way, it's nice to meet you two." Jisung said turning to Felix and Chan once the laughter has died down

"I'm Chan, it's nice to meet you too."

"I'm Felix and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Jisung stared at Felix, "You know, you look a lot like--"

"Jinwook hyung.." Felix smiled

Jisung's eyes widened, "You know him?"

"Not in person but the others mentioned it beforehand."

"Wow.." Jisung said, his eyes not leaving Felix

"I know we were shocked too." Seungmin said, stuffing more food in his mouth

"Oh and you know, there's this person who's been stalking me nonstop. I don't know who it is but it's kinda creepy." Jisung said

Minho's eyes widened as the others slowly turned to him with a poker face.

"Minho hyung?! That was you??!" Jisung yelled

Minho nervously chuckled, "Hey.."

Jisung crossed his arms, "You could've just spoke to me like a normal person."

"Okay yeah, but where's the fun in that?"

"No wonder you couldn't reach out to him, he's avoiding you on purpose." Chan deadpanned

Minho shrugged him off.

"Listen Jisung, we need your help." Woojon said, smacking Jeongin's shoulder as his face was basically inside the bowl of food

"What do you need help with?"

"It's about Changbin's case.. and I think Felix is one of the answers.."

Jisung's brows furrowed. Chan started the storytelling again for Jisung's sake (and Minho's too).

"And last week, he started appearing in Felix's dreams."

Jisung nodded as he listened to Chan's story, "We don't know why he's only targeting Felix but Hyunjin and Seungmin said something about spirits with unfinished businesses."

Seungmin leaned his elbows against his knees, "What if he's doing this because Felix looks a lot like Jinwook?"

The others turned to Seungmin, "What?"

"Seungmin what are you saying?" Felix asked

"I already thought about this the other day, but I'm not that confident about it. What if Changbin keeps messing with Felix because he looks a lot like Jinwook? What if he's mad at Jinwook for accusing him of cheating? There's a lot more to the story that we don't know about. Minho hyung said that he doesn't fully agree with his partner's theory, right? It's not entirely accurate. That means there has to be something else that we don't know about."

The others fell silent. Now that they heard Seungmin's own theory, everything made sense. Changbin was mad at Felix because it reminded him of his past lover. Felix felt a hand on his shoulder. He thought maybe it was Chan or Hyunjin. Felix turned, not expecting to see him here. His sudden appearance made Felix gasp and stand up.

"What are you doing here?" Felix asked, looking directly at him

"This is your fault! You did this to me!" Changbin yelled, his eyes screaming anger

Felix's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about? I don't even know you."

Changbin smirked, "Don't act all innocent! You know me very well, and you know what you did to me!"

Felix shook his head, "Stop accusing me for something I didn't do!"

Changbin smirked, "Let's see if this will help you remember then."

And just like that, Felix was engulfed in darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changbin just blamed Felix. Could Seungmin's assumption be accurate?


	13. [13]

Felix groaned as he finally gained consciousness. Felix sat up and looked at his surroundings.

_'Why the hell am I back at the apartment??'_

But something seemed odd. Felix stood up and examined his surroundings, realizing that it was indeed his and Chan's apartment. Except the interior was a bit different. Felix saw a few picture frames hanging on the wall. He walked closer to them. He gasped in shock once he saw who the people in the pictures were. It was Changbin along with someone who seems familiar. Felix thought it looked a bit like him.

_'It must be Jinwook hyung...'_

Felix heard a door open, making him flinch and turn around. A guy who looked a bit like him, except he had a lighter hair color, walked out of the room.

_'It's Jinwook hyung..'_

"I am so sorry, I don't know how I got--"

"Where is he?? It's already past 8!"

Felix's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He couldn't see him? Felix walked closer to Jinwook and even did a weird dance in front of him, but it's like Felix was invisible.

"Why can't you see me?" Felix mumbled

He saw Jinwook glance at the clock before ruffling his hair in a frustrated manner. Felix glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8: 09 PM. Felix's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The time seemed off. It gave Felix a weird a feeling.

"Wait a minute.."

Felix glanced at the nearby calendar and saw that it was August 14, 2015. Felix felt even more confused. Why the hell was he back in 2015? And why this specific date? The main door opened revealing a thin man with long chin with a backpack resting on his back.

_'Changbin hyung..'_

"Hey baby I'm home." Changbin greeted

Instead of being greeted by the usual pair of arms being wrapped around his waist, he was greeted by the nagging voice of his boyfriend.

"Changbin hyung, where have you been?? Why are you home this late??" Jinwook asked, walking over to Changbin

"I'm sorry baby, my boss asked me to stay later to prepare for the presentation tomorrow." Changbin explained, setting his backpack down on the couch

"You always come home late these past few weeks! And why does your cologne smell different??"

Changbin sighed, "I recently changed my cologne remember? And I'm really sorry if this upsets you. What I'm doing is for the both of us."

Changbin tried to walk closer to Jinwook but the latter stepped away from him.

"I don't believe you! For all I know you could be cheating on me!" Jinwook yelled again, walking away from Changbin

"Baby don't listen to the voices in your head, they're just messing with you." Changbin said, following Jinwook's footsteps

Felix just stood there as he watched the couple fight. He felt like he was invading their privacy, but why would he be there in the first place if he wasn't supposed to see it? Felix silently followed Changbin as he entered the kitchen.

"Don't lie to me Changbin! I know you're seeing another man! How could you do this to me?!" Jinwook yelled and turned to Changbin, a knife in hand

Felix gasped. Why the heck would Jinwook hold a big knife towards his own boyfriend?

"Baby put that down, please, they're just voices, don't let them get to you." Changbin said as he slowly backed up

"You are a liar Seo Changbin! You're a cheater! You never loved me!"

Without warning Jinwook lunged at Changbin. The next thing Felix knows, he could hear Changbin scream and someone falling on the floor. Felix gasped, his hand covering his mouth as Changbin laid lifelessly on the floor, a knife sticking to his chest. Jinwook pulled the knife out and stared at Changbin's lifeless body.

"Oh no..."

"What have I done?.."

Jinwook dropped the knife to the floor. Felix's mouth was open the whole time. So Changbin didn't commit suicide. It was all Jinwook. Felix glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8: 14 PM.

Felix gasped.

**8: 14**.

In his dreams, that was always the time whenever Changbin killed him. It was the same time as his death.

Jinwook suddenly stood up and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed a kitchen rag then headed back to the living room. He carefully picked up the knife with the rag still in hand and furiously wiped the knife's handle before placing it on Changbin's hand.

"He's erasing the evidence..." Felix mumbled

Jinwook stood up and threw the rag somewhere in the kitchen before dashing out the door. Felix glanced at Changbin's body before he ran to the window. There, he saw Jinwook running towards the street but before he could fully cross, a car hit him, his body being tossed like some kind of rag doll. Felix winced as he was clearly taken by surprise.

He just witnessed two deaths in one night. This was too much for his young mind. Felix stepped back, feeling his world spin. Felix held his head before collapsing to the floor and was once again engulfed by darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know what really happened between Changbin and Jinwook. But why did Jinwook kill Changbin? That's for the whole team to find out.


	14. [14]

Felix harshly took a deep breath as he sat up. His head was throbbing and his body felt drained. Like all the energy he had was sucked out of his body. And he was panting so bad like he just ran a marathon. Felix felt a hand touch his shoulder making him jump.

"Hey it's okay, it's me."

Felix looked up and saw that it was Chan. He had a very concerned look on his face. The others surrounded Felix, all of them staring at him with the same emotion written on their faces.

Concern.

Felix sighed in relief when he realized he was back in Jisung's house. He thought it would be Changbin again.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" Jisung asked, his voice laced with worry as he handed Felix a cup of water

Felix took it, thanking the other and drank it one go. He leaned back, letting his torso rest on the couch, "What exactly happened?"

"Well we were just talking about Changbin hyung's case when you suddenly stood up and started talking to someone behind you. But there was no one there. Then you suddenly fainted and was knocked out for about.. two hours." Jeongin explained

Felix stared at the floor. So no one saw Changbin when he was here a few hours ago?

"What did you see while you were knocked out?"

Felix turned and saw Hyunjin looking at him, "How did you know I saw something?"

Hyunjin chuckled, "I've been at this for 6 years. I know almost everything. I know Changbin hyung was the person you were talking to, and I know that what you saw while you were unconscious is related to Changbin hyung. So what was it?"

Felix stared at Hyunjin in awe. Seungmin and Hyunjin are pretty good specialists.

Felix licked his chapped lips as he took a deep breath, "I know."

The others looked at him with confused looks, "Know what?" Minho asked

"Everything."

"Tell us." Woojin said

"Changbin hyung never committed suicide.." Felix said, looking up at them

The others gave him a confused look, "How are you so sure?" Jisung asked

"Because I saw everything."

"What??" The others exclaimed

"Wait how?" Minho asked

"I don't know. After I spoke with Changbin hyung here, I blacked out. When I woke up, I was back in our apartment. But it wasn't ours. It was Changbin and Jinwook hyung's. And the date was way back in August 2015." 

"Changbin hyung's year of death." Hyunjin mumbled

"In my dreams, I always wondered why the time was always 8: 13 whenever I wake up. Now I know why. Because he died at 8: 14. He kills me at that exact time just like his time of death." Felix said, swinging his legs off the couch so that he was sitting properly

"Tell us what really happened in the apartment." Woojin said

"Changbin hyung came home late and then Jinwook hyung was nagging at him how he's been coming home late for the past few weeks. Changbin hyung said it was his boss that made him stay late for work. Then Jinwook hyung started accusing him of cheating. But Changbin hyung denied it."

"I knew Changbin hyung would never cheat." Jeongin mumbled

"Jinwook hyung walked off to the kitchen and Changbin hyung went to follow him but..."

"But what?" Chan asked

"...When Jinwook hyung turned around... he was holding a knife.."

The others gasped, "Wait are you saying--"

"Jinwook hyung killed Changbin hyung."

The others stared at the floor, still shocked. They never thought Jinwook would be able to do something like that.

"But.."

The others looked up, "But what??" Seungmin asked

"Before Jinwook hyung stabbed Changbin hyung, Changbin hyung was saying something about the voices in his head and that he shouldn't listen to them... is Jinwook hyung sick?"

The others looked at each other in confusion, "Changbin never said anything about Jinwook getting sick.." Woojin said

"Wait, if Jinwook hyung stabbed Changbin hyung, why weren't there any evidences pointing to him?" Seungmin said

"He erased the evidence using the kitchen rag then placed it on Changbin hyung's hand before he ran off."

Minho gasped, "I knew we should've used that! I just thought he was cleaning up before it happened!" Minho said

"Wait!"

The others jumped, surprised by Jisung, "What is it?" Hyunjin asked

"The day that Changbin died, he went here early in the morning to drop off some of his stuff. He usually does that every once in a while to avoid overcrowding their apartment. Maybe there's something there that would tell us about what's going on with Jinwook hyung."

Minho stood up, "Let's go then."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What voices were Changbin speaking of? Will the team be able to find something in Changbin's stuff?


	15. [15]

"I can't believe Changbin makes his own lyrics.."

The 8 of them were looking through Changbin's stuff, and as much as they hated to invade the boy's privacy, they had to.

"Yeah, we sometimes make random music together." Jisung said, walking over to Chan

"That's so cool, I write music too!" Chan exclaimed

And then their conversation was filled with a bunch of squealing and giggling like they were teenage girls.

"If Changbin hyung was still here, the three of them would've made really good friends.." Jeongin said with a sad look on his face

Seungmin put a hand on Jeongin's shoulder, "Hey it's okay. We'll help Changbin hyung get to heaven in peace, and everything will go back to normal."

Jeongin smiled before the two of them continued their search. Chan and Jisung was currently raiding Changbin's desk, Seungmin and Jeongin went to Changbin's closet while Woojin and Hyunjin went to rummage through Changbin's bookshelf.

As for Felix?

He was busy looking through the stuff under Changbin's bed with Minho. There were a bunch of boxes under his bed which were filled with just clothes, books or more music equipment. Felix pushed a box of books aside (they were all beginner books for rappers) and went to grab another box. Felix opened the box and saw a bunch of notebooks inside. Felix scanned through them but found most of them empty. These were probably Changbin's stock of notebooks for his lyric-writing.

Except one.

Felix saw a brown hardbound notebook and picked it up. It was right at the bottom of the box. Its design was different compared to the other notebooks. So Felix guessed it served a different purpose. Felix flipped through the pages of the notebook and saw a bunch of writings.

_'This must be his journal..'_

Felix thought for a moment. He really didn't want to invade the older's privacy. But.. if he doesn't read it, how will they find the answers? Felix mentally sighed, _'Let's get this over with.'_ Felix skimmed through the pages and saw that they all seemed normal. He just wrote about how his day went or what he and Jinwook did together. Felix also found out that Changbin and Jinwook have been dating for 5 years. They must really love each other. Felix was starting to lose hope that this journal will help them until one specific page caught his attention.

* * *

  _ **03/26/13** _

_**I just found out that Jinwook is sick. Not like "sick" as in a flu or something minor. I just found he was schizophrenic, and has been for 2 years. He told me everything during our date earlier. He said he's scared that I'll hate him or something. But I could never. I love him.** _

_**He said he finally decided to tell me because it was slowly getting worse. He said he might do something that will hurt me, so it's best if I was aware.** _

_**I don't know whether I should feel mad or sad. Mad, because he didn't tell me earlier. I could've helped him. We've been friends since middle school, he could've told me sooner. We could've struggled together instead of him struggling alone. Sad, because he's hurting. I hate seeing my baby get hurt. I'll do everything to help my baby. I'll make sure he gets better. No matter what.** _

_**-Seo Changbin** _

* * *

Felix's mouth fell open in shock. So that's what Changbin meant about the "voices" in Jinwook's head. He was schizophrenic. Felix continued reading the next few pages and it was all about how Jinwook doesn't seem to get better despite all the treatments they've been doing and all the medicine he's been drinking. It's like the medicine is just making him become worse or something.

* * *

  _ **10/31/14** _

_**Jinwook hasn't been himself lately. He keeps accusing me that I was cheating on him, just because I always go home late. How could I cheat on the perfect man?** _

_**Jinwook's treatments are getting more and more expensive so I have to work harder to earn more money. He didn't believe me when I told him that. He said they told him that I was cheating.** _

_**It was the voices in his head. They're nothing but trouble. I wish they would leave my baby alone. They keep hurting and bothering him. I really want him to get better.** _

_**-Seo Changbin** _

* * *

Felix stared at the page, trying to let everything sink in. So that means, the cheating accusation has been going on for about a year. It wasn't sudden. But why would the voices in Jinwook's head tell him that Changbin was cheating? Did he not appreciate himself? Did he think negatively of himself that he would believe that Changbin didn't love him with all his heart?

* * *

  _ **5/25/15** _

_**Boss is making me stay late tonight again. But it's okay. He pays me more when I work more. I just need to endure a bit more for Jinwook. So he'll get better. I just hope he wouldn't get mad at me again like yesterday.** _

_**Tomorrow is Jinwook's treatment day. The doctor said he was gonna give Jinwook a new set of medicines because the current ones are barely working anymore. I hope he doesn't freak out at the hospital again.** _

_**Please just endure a bit more baby. For me. We'll get through this together.** _

_**-Seo Changbin** _

* * *

And that was the last entry of the book. Felix slowly put the book down as he thought everything through. Changbin never cheated. His love for Jinwook was so pure and filled with good intentions. It was just because of Jinwook's illness that's why he did it and said that to Minho as his last words.

"Felix you okay?"

Felix looked up and saw Minho staring at him, "You've been reading that book for 20 minutes now. What did you find?" Minho asked

"Changbin hyung never cheated.."

Felix's statement caught everyone's attention. The others turned to him and walked over to him.

"We know he wouldn't. What else did you find out?" Woojin said

"Jinwook hyung is schizophrenic.."

"What..?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know the full story behind Changbin and Jinwook. What is the team's next move?


	16. [16]

"Wait, what do you mean??" Seungmin asked, confused

Heck all of them were confused.

"It's all here. Changbin hyung wrote about how he found out about Jinwook hyung's illness, how they did almost everything to help him get better but nothing's working, how Jinwook hyung started accusing him of cheating because of the voices in his head, it's all here."

"So that's why Jinwook stabbed Changbin.. he wasn't in his right state of mind.." Minho said

"Exactly." Felix said

"Is that why Changbin kept bothering Felix? So that he could tell us what really happened?" Chan asked

"No. That's not it." Hyunjin said

"What do you mean? Why not?" Jisung asked, confused

"Spirits don't mess with the living like this just because they want them to know about what really happened to them. If that was the case, Changbin hyung would've used a differemt approach. There's something else that Changbin hyung wants to do, but I don't know what." Hyunjin said

"Wait! Remember their conversation earlier? When Felix kept pointing out that it wasn't his fault?" Seungmin said, turning to Hyunjin

Felix gasped, "Are you saying he's mad at me because he thinks I'M Jinwook??!"

"Exactly!" Hyunjin and Seungmin said in unison

"My assumption is right!" Seungmin yelled

Felix stared at the floor in shock. He couldn't believe it. Changbin really thinks he's Jinwook.

"So that's why Changbin kept bothering Felix.." Chan mumbled

"How do we fix this? How do we make him realize that Felix is not Jinwook?" Woojin asked, his eyebrows furrowed

There was a moment of silence before Felix broke it.

"I need to talk to Changbin."

The others turned to Felix with confused looks on their faces, "What??" Jeongin asked, his face contorted in confusion

"I think I know what's going on. But I need to talk to him first. Like now!"

Hyunjin and Seungmin looked at each other with uncertain looks before turning to Felix, "Alright."

 

 

 

"Are you sure about this?"

The 8 of them were now in Chan and Felix's apartment. Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Felix are currently in Felix's room, which turned out to be Changbin's previous room. What a coincidence, right?

"I'm sure."

Felix is currently sitting on the edge of his bed with Seungmin and Hyunjin standing in front of him. The others were outside, watching from the door.

"Okay. Just clear your mind, and relax. Don't think of anything else. Just think of Changbin hyung." Seungmin said, running a hand through Felix's hair to comfort the younger

"Oh, and hold this. It'll help you communicate with him." Hyunjin said, handing Felix a snorlax plushie

Felix gave a confused look as he held the doll, "It helps the living to communicate with spirits if you held the item that once belonged to them or if you held a picture of them being happy." Hyunjin explained

"Hyung loves this plushie. Can't sleep without it. He even named it 'Gyu'." Seungmin added

Felix nodded understandingly and looked down at the doll. _'Cute.'_ Felix smiled to himself

"We'll leave the door ajar in case something happens." Hyunjin said as he and Seungmin walked out the door

Felix nodded. Felix let out a breath before placing Gyu in his lap, holding him tightly with his hands. Felix closed his eyes as he cleared his mind and tried to concentrate. He even called out to Changbin in his mind.

After a few moments, Felix felt a presence in the room.

 _'_ _ **He's here** _ _.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Felix's plan going to work? Will talking to Changbin solve everything?


	17. [17]

Felix opened his eyes and saw Changbin standing there, his eyes glaring at Felix, which startled him a little. He didn't expect him to be THAT close.

"Seo Changbin.." Felix stood up

Felix looked down and realized that Gyu wasn't there anymore. _'Where's Gyu?'._ Felix looked around when he noticed how his atmosphere changed. He was in a forest. A really dark forest.

_'What??'_

"This is all your fault!" Changbin yelled

Felix shook his head, "Hyung you don't understand. I'm not Jinwook hyung."

Changbin scoffed, "You're a liar! I did everything for you! I sacrificed everything for you!"

Changbin lunged at Felix and started strangling him.

"I helped you with your treatment! I gave you all my heart! And this is how you repay me?!!"

"C-Changbin please." Felix choked out

He could feel his head throb as his air supply was slowly being cut off by Changbin. Changbin tightened his hold on him, his eyes dark.

"You gotta l-listen to me. I know h-how you feel-" Felix tried to say as black spots started forming in his vision

This was all too familiar. Is he really going to die now? Suddenly, Felix felt Changbin's grip loosen a little. Felix gasped for air, trying to catch his breath. _'What's going on??!'._ Felix quickly removed Changbin's hands from his neck and ran away from him.

"Changbin hyung please, listen to me! I understand what you're going through!" Felix panted

"No you don't!"

Felix stopped and turned to Changbin who wasn't far behind.

"Changbin hyung!"

"Shut up! I'm not listening to you!" Changbin yelled, turning his head away from Felix

"Listen to me! I know you're in pain!"

"You don't know me!"

"I know the reason why you're being like this. You're not mad at him, you're just hurt by what he did."

"No you don't! Stop talking, this is all your fault Jinwook!"

"Jinwook hyung never meant to kill you. It was the voices in his head."

"I'm not listening to a word-"

"Jinwook hyung loves you! And you know that! But you're denying it because you can't accept the fact that he hurt you!"

"STOP-"

"YOU'RE DENYING IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE THAT YOUR OWN LOVER WOULD BE THE ONE TO END YOUR LIFE!"

Changbin didn't answer. He just stared at Felix. Felix couldn't even determine what he's feeling with the expression he has on right now.

Felix spoke slowly, "You know Jinwook hyung loves you. You're just running away from reality because... he hurt you.. your own lover.. the one you love the most.. and that's a fact that you can't accept."

Changbin didn't say anything. Changbin looked down. _'Did I do it?..'._ Felix suddenly saw a flash of light and within the next second, they weren't in the forest anymore. It was like a flowery meadow. Felix ignored the change of scenery and focused on Changbin instead. Felix saw Changbin standing by a tree with his head down. He slowly walked over to Changbin and heard him sniffling. Felix walked closer until he was right in front of Changbin.

"I know what you feel.. to be hurt by someone you love is.. really painful.. I know.." Felix softly said

Changbin didn't say anything. Felix opened his arms widely. Changbin didn't hesitate and closed the gap between him and Felix, burying his face deep into the taller male's chest.

"Shh.." Felix rubbed the smaller male's back, hugging him tight

Sure he and Changbin never met before, but he relates to what the older is feeling right now. Being hurt by someone you love.

"It's okay. You endured everything. Just let it out. You did well." Felix whispred into Changbin's ear

Changbin let his tears go and cried into Felix's chest, hugging the taller male tighter. Felix felt tears well up in his eyes. He doesn't know if it's because he felt the younger's pain or if it's because of the stress he felt from these past few weeks. Either way, he cried with the other as they both shared each other's pain.

 

 

 

"Do you feel better?"

Felix turned his head a little towards Changbin, waiting for him to answer. Changbin, who was resting his head on Felix's shoulder, nodded tiredly, still drained from his breakdown. There was a moment of silence before Changbin spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

Felix glanced at Changbin, "I'm sorry for making you suffer like that for weeks. I'm not usually this aggressive. I don't know what came over me."

Changbin spoke without even looking at Felix. He couldn't bare to look at the other, feeling so ashamed of himself.

Felix gently nudged the shorter male, "It's okay. I understand. People tend to act impulsively when they're too mad or hurt. That happened to me a few weeks ago. I guess I reminded you of him a lot huh?"

Changbin looked up and stared at Felix's face, his expression unreadable. Felix didn't say anything and just let him.

Changbin reached his hand out and caressed Felix's cheeks, "You look a lot like him... except for the freckles.." Changbin mumbled

Felix stared at Changbin, "You must really miss him huh?"

Changbin silently nodded, "I want to ask you something." Changbin said after a few seconds of silence

"What's up?"

"What happened a few weeks ago?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix did it. Changbin and Felix are finally okay. Now what happened between Felix and Eric before?


	18. [18]

_"FELIX!"_

_Felix turned around and saw his best friend running towards him._

_"ERIC!" Felix ran towards the other, hugging him tight once they reached each other_

_"Dude I missed you!" Felix said with a big smile on his face_

_Eric is Felix's best friend. They have been for 7 years already. To say that they are inseparable is an understatement. Seriously, they're like conjoined twins._

_"We saw each other last week??" Eric said, stifling a laugh_

_"It was a long weekend!"_

_Eric laughed, "Oh before I forget, I want to introduce you to someone later."_

_Felix laughed before nodding, "Sure, I got to go to first period now though, I'll see you at chemistry?"_

_Eric smiled brightly as he nodded, "Of course! Bye Felix!"_

 

 

 

_"Felix I'd like you to meet Kevin, he recently moved here. Today's his first day."_

_Felix smiled and shook the said boy's hand, "Hi I'm Felix, it's nice to meet you."_

_The other boy smiled, "It's nice to meet you too."_

_The three of them talked and hung out for the rest of the day. Felix thought Kevin was a pretty nice kid._

_But what he didn't know was that Kevin was going to be the reason for his and Eric's fall-out._

"Kevin was pretty nice to hang out with. But as time went by, Eric started hanging out with me less and even started making up these stupid excuses whenever I asked to hang out. When it was too much for me, I decided to confront him about it."

_"Felix, why'd you ask to meet up today?"_

_Felix turned and saw Eric walking towards him. Felix is currently sitting on a bench in his and Eric's favourite park. The two teens used to play here a lot together back when they were younger and it became their hangout spot._

_"I wanted to talk to you about something." Felix said as Eric sat next to him_

_Eric nodded, "Okay sure but can you make it fast? I think I left the oven on."_

_Felix's brows furrowed, "You don't have an oven..."_

_Felix saw Eric stiffen, "Mom r--recently got it... "_

_"We just had our weekly family dinner last night..."_

_Eric didn't say anything._

_"Eric what's going on? Why have you been avoiding me?" Felix asked, his voice a lot lower than usual_

_Eric knew Felix was upset. Felix's voice becomes lower than usual whenever he's upset._

_"I'm not avoiding you I just..."_

_"You just what?"_

_Eric was silent for a few seconds before he sighed, "_ _**Felix I want us to stop being friends.** _ _"_

_With just that one sentence, Felix felt his whole world come crashing down._

"My heart felt broken. I didn't know what to say. My childhood best friend wanted to stop being friends with me. That's like asking me to stop breathing."

 _Felix sniffled as he wiped his eyes for the hundredth time that day. He was currently laying in bed, staring at his ceiling. He just finished another round of breakdown and he felt really drained. It's been exactly a week since Eric broke off their friendship. Felix found out that Kevin has been telling Eric bad things about him, and none of it is even true._ _Felix felt disappointed with the two of them. Kevin made up bad stuff about him and Eric didn't even bother asking him. Not only that, Eric knew Felix like the back of his hand. Why would he doubt him?_ _Eric didn't even bother listening to his side and just left him right there._

 _Felix sat up and felt his head pound. He didn't eat anything all day and it was almost sunset. 'I can't keep moping like this. I need to eat something.'. Felix slowly stood up and felt his world spin a little. After completely regaining his balance, Felix went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat._ _Felix was in the middle of boiling the noodles when his phone started ringing. Felix's brows furrowed as he picked up his phone, wondering who could be calling him._

 

**_[Eric]_ **  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Eric suddenly end his and Felix's friendship like that?


	19. [19]

_Felix felt his heartbeat speed up. Why is Eric calling him? Is he finally going to apologize? Felix suddenly felt his blood boil._ _This was the same Eric who left him without even bothering to hear his side. The same Eric who didn't have faith in him and believed what Kevin said about him without it being true._

_Felix scoffed before placing his phone back on top of the kitchen island, completely ignoring the call._ _He thought that if Eric was going to apologize, he should do it in person and not through the phone._

_Boy was he wrong._

"The next day my mom told me that Eric got abducted the 2 nights before. The cops found him in an alleyway the previous night with his body covered in blood, bruises, and cuts. He was beat up really badly." Felix looked at the scene in front of him as he explained everything to Changbin

Changbin stayed quiet as he listened to Felix's backstory.

"They brought Eric to the hospital... but he didn't make it.." Felix looked down as tears welled up in his eyes

Changbin wrapped an arm around Felix to comfort the younger.

Felix clenched his fists, "And it's all his fault." Felix said through gritted teeth

"Felix I know he said bad things about you but technical-"

" **Kevin killed Eric.** "

Changbin's eyes widened, "What?"

"Kevin is a mafia leader. At such a young age, it was shocking. I was pretty shocked too when I found out. Eric's family owes Kevin's family a huge amount of money. They weren't able to pay it off in time. That's why Kevin disguised himself as a student in our school and killed Eric. He was the only child, so he knew he would be the perfect target." Felix said as tears streamed down his face

"It's all my fault. If I didn't let Eric hang out with him so much, this wouldn't have happened. If only I answered his call that night, he would still be here with me." Felix sobbed, letting everything out as he felt his heart ache for his deceased best friend

Chnagbin didn't say anything and wrapped his arms around the taller male, hugging him really tightly. Felix went limp as he sobbed into Changbin's shoulder. He already let his tears out to Chan before, but he didn't know there were still some left. And he didn't think he could still cry after crying just a few minutes ago.

"It's not your fault Felix okay? It's not your fault that Eric's family owes Kevin's family. It's not your fault that Kevin was able to deceive Eric. And it's not your fault that Eric passed away. No one knew this would happen. This is beyond your control. Sometimes, we blame ourselves or someone else for something that happened to us, but it isn't actually anyone's fault."

Felix sniffled as he listened to Changbin's every word.

"I regret going home that night. I was originally supposed to stay overnight and finish the presentations. The voices in Jinwook's head usually only attack at night. So if I did go home the next day, Jinwook wouldn't even be mad. Just concerned. And I probably would still be alive today."

Felix pulled away from the hug, "Are you mad at him?"

Changbin smiled before shaking his head, "His schizophrenia is way beyond my control. The only thing I could do is help him get better... but I failed.. the voices got worse." Changbin's smile slowly left his face

Felix held Changbin's cheek, "You did everything for him hyung. That is more than enough. It's not your fault. You couldn't control the voices in his head."

Changbin smiled, "Thanks Felix. Always remember that what happened isn't your fault okay? Don't be upset at yourself anymore."

Felix smiled back before nodding his head, "I won't."  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Felix finally accepted the fact that not everything is under their control. Is this the end?


	20. [20]

"Do you think he's okay? It's been 3 hours."

The others were staring at Felix's unconscious figure. It's been 3 hours since Felix became unconscious and started talking to Changbin. The other boys were beginning to worry.

"Relax, his breathing is still even. We're not supposed to butt in unless something bad starts happening to him." Seungmin said, replying to Chan's statement

To say that Chan is nervous is a huge understatement. The boy was a wreck. He literally cleaned the whole apartment (except Felix's room of course) twice to get his mind off things.

"Are you sure he's safe?" Minho asked

Seungmin raised a brow at Minho, "Are you doubting my job?"

"I'm just saying, if anything happens to him, all of us will be held responsible."

"I've been at this for 5 years, I know what I'm doing."

"Oh come on, 5 years and you're not allowed to make mistak-"

"Hyungs stop, he's waking up!"

Minho and Seungmin turned their heads when they heard what Jeongin said. Felix groaned as his eyes slowly opened. Felix winced as he let his eyes adjust to the bright light. Seungmin and Hyunjin slowly entered the room, leaving the door open and being careful to not startle Felix.

"Hey Felix.." Hyunjin called out gently

Felix turned to the two before slowly sitting up. Felix groaned as he held his head. His head was pounding and he felt like chopping it off instantly.

"Drink this." Seungmin held the glass of water close to Felix's lips so the other could drink

Felix drank the whole glass before the two paranormal specialists helped him prop himself up against the headboard.

"How was it?" Hyunjin asked, stroking Felix's hair in an attempt to comfort him

Felix gently smiled, "Everything's okay now. Changbin is finally free."

Seungmin and Hyunjin smiled as the remaining boys silently cheered. Their best friend is finally free and can now rest in peace.

"Did you guys talk it out properly?" Seungmin asked, holding Felix's hand tightly

Felix nodded, "Yeah. He apologized to me before he left. I didn't know we both felt the same thing."

Hyunjin smiled, deciding not to question what Felix meant, "At least Changbin hyung is finally free. You can rest well at night now."

Felix smiled again before he saw something move in his peripheral vision. Felix turned and saw Changbin in the corner of the room with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for everything Felix. I'm sorry again."

Felix nodded at Changbin before waving at him, "Rest well Changbin hyung."

 

 

 

"That was so not cool!"

Seungmin complained as all 8 of them walked up the stairs, heading back to Chan and Felix's apartment. It's been a month since Felix talked to Changbin and everything has been going well so far. Felix is able to sleep better at night and he no longer felt like he was being watched. After that incident, all 8 of them kept in touch and became really good friends with each other. 

"You gotta admit, that was pretty funny! You should've seen your face!" Minho laughed as he imitated Seungmin's face when he fell off the car

Yeah, Seungmin and Minho are a work in progress.

"Babe!!" Seungmin whined as he pointed at Minho

"Baby, I love you a lot but I honestly find it really funny too." Hyunjin said, leaning against Minho, both of them laughing even harder than before making the others laugh as well

Felix laughed before wrapping an arm around a pouting Seungmin, "It's okay Seungminnie, I got you. YAH!"

Felix ran and chased Minho down the hall as the other ran away, still laughing his butt off. The others laughed as the two kept chasing each other in the hallway, only stopping when Jinyoung nagged at them, telling them to quiet down.

"Hey did you guys leave Gyu at the cemetery??" Woojin asked as they entered the apartment

Jeongin shook his head and held up the said stuffie, "It's with me. Other kids might try to take Gyu. I don't think Changbin hyung would like that. You don't mind me leaving this with you Felix hyung?"

Felix shook his head, "Go ahead."

They just got back from visiting Changbin's grave at the cemetery and decided to watch a movie back at the apartment. They each took their time to speak to Changbin, wishing him a good life in heaven and praying he'll watch over them.

"Oh did you guys hear about the new neighbour? I think they're supposed to move in next door tonight." Chan asked, stuffing his face with popcorn

"They? So it's not just one." Jisung said, his eyes leaving the TV momentarily

Chan shrugged, "I'm not sure. Jinyoung didn't specify how many they were, nor they're gender; hence I said 'they'. It's probably one or two. This place isn't exactly suitable for three people or more."

"I hope they're nice. I don't have a problem with any of our current neighbours, and I ain't starting now." Woojin complained making the others laugh

"I'm gonna go make some more popcorn." Felix said before standing up with the empty bowl in his hands

Before Felix could enter the kitchen, a knock was heard from the main door.

"Felix could you get that?" Chan asked as he turned his head towards Felix

Felix headed for the door and opened it. The members jumped when they heard something crash. They all glanced at the main door and saw a stiff Felix with the plastic bowl laying on the floor.

The others stood up and headed for the door, all pulling to a complete stop when they saw who it was.

 

" **Hi I'm Seo Changbin, your new neighbour."**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall we all welcome the new neighbour? ;)


End file.
